


lord give me grace (and dancing feet)

by revolutionnaire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionnaire/pseuds/revolutionnaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are three things about felipe massa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lord give me grace (and dancing feet)

**Author's Note:**

> from 2012, written for a headcanon challenge.

i.  
felipe massa is ferrari's second choice. there is no two ways about it-- that's the way it is, and that's the way it always has been. it is an unspoken truth, and it has been so for years. as their prized drivers come and go, felipe obediently plays second fiddle to every single one.  
  
"why do you stay?" rafaella asks quietly, her eyes pleading. "you deserve much, much more."  
  
but felipe shakes his head defiantly. he stays because he loves ferrari, because he loves the proud red livery, the prancing stallion, and the unmatched purr of ferrari engines under his hands. he stays because he loves ferrari, and maybe one day they will love him back.  
  


  
ii.  
brazil runs through his blood, through and through. he lives for brazil, races for brazil, prays for brazil. every time he stands at the top of the podium, he slams his fist against his heart for brazil, always for brazil. how can he not, when brazil has made him everything he is today?  
  


  
iii.  
the truth is, felipe wouldn't change a thing. sure, he had his heart and dreams smashed in interlagos in 2008, but that's alright. it's alright because if interlagos '08 hadn't happened, he would never have felt the soft tenderness of kimi's lips flush up against the shell of his ear, whispering "i'm sorry, i'm sorry" into the crevices of his brain, as kimi's palms worked desperate circles into the small of his back. for five seconds, he was - to the world, to brazil, and to himself - the world champion. but in those moments, tear-soaked and rain-soaked, with kimi's feverish voice in his ear, felipe knew he was so much more.

 


End file.
